<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tale of the Super Family (A DCU Fanfiction) by SiSiLuvsShipping</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162040">Tale of the Super Family (A DCU Fanfiction)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiSiLuvsShipping/pseuds/SiSiLuvsShipping'>SiSiLuvsShipping</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU, Supergirl (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015), Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:42:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiSiLuvsShipping/pseuds/SiSiLuvsShipping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kal-El thought he would be alone, the sole surviving member of the House of El and only Kryptonian left alive. However, that would not turn out to be the case. As he grew up as a man on Earth, he was raised by a kind and loving couple who had long yearned for a child of their own. Martha and Johnathan Kent. A noble and kind couple who ran a small farm in the town of Smallville. The two had taught Kal-El, or as they had raised him, Clark Kent, how to be kind and good hearted, and that love and compassion would always be stronger than hatred. Even with their passing, Clark had gained close friends, humans and fellow heroes alike, and in time, he even gained a family of his own. However, when two familiar faces from the 31st century return to the past unexpectedly, they bring a warning of an enemy from Clark’s past who would gladly go out of his way to ensure everyone Kal-El loves suffers and dies.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers &amp; Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers &amp; Kara Danvers &amp; Winn Schott Jr., Clark Kent &amp; James "Jimmy" Olsen, Clark Kent &amp; Jonathan Samuel Kent, Clark Kent &amp; Kara Zor-El, Clark Kent &amp; Kon-El | Conner Kent, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Jonathan Samuel Kent &amp; Kon-El | Conner Kent, Kara Danvers &amp; James "Jimmy" Olsen, Kara Danvers &amp; Lois Lane, Kara Danvers &amp; Mon-EL &amp; Winn Schott Jr., Kara Danvers &amp; Mon-El &amp; James "Jimmy" Olsen &amp; Winn Schott Jr., Kara Danvers &amp; Winn Schott Jr., Kara Danvers/Mon-El, Kon-El | Conner Kent &amp; Krypto the Superdog, Lar Gand | Mon-El (DCU Comics)/Kara Zor-El, Mon-El &amp; Winn Schott Jr.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tale of the Super Family (A DCU Fanfiction)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Growing up, my sister and I were major DC fans. She was more of a fan of the Bat family, while I was a fan of the Super family. Of course the super characters aren’t the only ones I like, however they’ve always had a soft spot in my heart. And so, I wanted to make this story in tribute to the Super family and their relationship to one another.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clark Kent/Kal-El/Superman</p>
<p>Description: Kal-El was originally born on the distant planet of Krypton, and for a long time, assumedly the sole survivor. Being sent to Earth as an infant by his parents Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van. Upon his arrival, the baby Kal was found and adopted by small town farmers Martha and Johnathon Kent. For years, the child known to the world as Clark Kent, grew up as a normal child, hiding his alien abilities from everyone besides his parents. Until one day when he was much older, chose that he couldn’t just stand by while others suffered and became a hero. After moving to Metropolis, Clark Kent met the future love of his life, Lois Lane and took up his full hero persona as Superman, the Man of Steel. He had gone on many adventures and met many heroes such as the Batman, Wonder Woman, flash and etc. And one day, after dating Lois for many years, he finally told her his secret. The two eventually wed and had a child.</p>
<p>Fancast: Tyler Hoechlin</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lois Lane</p>
<p>Description: Lois Lane, prize winning reporter for the Daily Planet. Growing up, she had a rough childhood with having a military general as a dad. But while having a sharp personality and no nonsense attitude, Lois isn’t heartless as she became a writer then reporter in order to expose the truth in the world. Whether that means solving small time crimes to political corruption. While not often clearly showing it, Lois does care about her friends and those closest to her, but can never help herself to occasional teasing and sarcastic remarks. When Clark was first hired by the Daily Planet’s own chief Perry White, it was Lois who was made to supervise him and help Clark get settled into his new office. At first Lois didn’t think much of the supposed bumbling dork however, Lois later warmed up to Clark seeing his optimistic and good hearted nature. However during their early time as co-workers, Lois had fallen in love with Superman, unaware that the two were one in the same until Clark had finally told her after the two had dated and had even moved in together.</p>
<p>Fancast: Bitsie Tulloch</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jonathan 'Jon' Kent/Superboy</p>
<p>Description: It was once said that if Kal-El of Krypton and Lois Lane of Earth were to conceive a child, Lois Lane would not survive. However, with the help of fellow hero the Spectre, the two were moved to a location where Jon would not be stripped of his Kryptonian abilities of his father, and Lois would be able to conceive the child. Jonathan, taking the name from his adoptive grandfather, tends to take a lot from his father, in both facial appearance, Kryptonian physiology and a chipper and optimistic personality. However as he is still young, he is also naive and tends to want to act without thinking. Also taking up some of his mother’s short temper and zero tolerance attitude on occasion. He wants to be able to make his parents proud and be a hero like his father, but Jonathan has much to learn. His family and friends helped him along the way.</p>
<p>Fancast: ???</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Conner Kent/Kon-El/Superboy Prime</p>
<p>Description: Conner Kent or Kon-El as he’s later brought into the Superman family, was a clone. Artificially birthed from DNA samples from Superman and Lex Luthor by Project Cadmus to be used as a living weapon and next Superman during the time when Superman temporarily ‘died’ taking down Doomsday. However, Cadmus’ control was incomplete when the young team of heroes known as Young Justice had discovered Cadmus’ lab and freed him. The members of Young Justice offered him to join their team and why he would work with them from time to time, Conner needed time alone to figure out who he was or if he was nothing more than just a science experiment. Through Clark, Lois, and the others, Conner learned their morals of hope and compassion and to be a hero who protects the innocent. And as Conner introduced himself to the public as Superboy, he was welcomed into the Super family with open arms. Upon Jonathon Kent’s birth and upbringing, Conner changed his hero alias to Superboy Prime while the new Jonathan had become the new Superboy.  </p>
<p>Fancast: Joshua Orpin</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Krypto the Superdog</p>
<p>Description: The super family’s own alien pet dog. While Krypton and Earth had many key differences, especially in advances and technology, there were a few similarities between two worlds, the existence of dogs being one of them. Jor-El had sent Krypto to Earth to be Kal-El's companion and friend so his son wouldn't be alone. Being from Krypton, Krypto has many similar abilities such as flight, super strength, speed, heat vision, and etc. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara Zor-El/Supergirl</p>
<p>Description: Kara is the older cousin to Kal-El, her father Zor-El being the younger brother to Jor-El. As she grew up on Krypton, she was very close to her aunt Laura and her baby cousin, swearing to look after Kal-El if anything were to happen to Krypton. When Clark originally found Kara, he thought it was best to keep her away from his superhero adventures until she was ready, not wanting to put his only living biological relative, and placed her in a temporary boarding school until she could be properly trained and adjusted into life on Earth. During her initial time on Earth, Kara would be adopted by a loving couple, Fred and Sylvia Jones. Being able to make friends and even gained a sister figure Alex, whilst under the human alias, Linda Lee. Kara soon became known to the world, as Supergirl. Going on many adventures with her cousin Superman and other heroes. One day, the legion of superheroes from the 31st century came to Kal-El and required the man of steel’s assistance in a mission that could determine the fate of the universe. But as Clark was needed in the 21st century for his own battle alongside the Justice League, Kara offered to go in Kal-El’s place. Travelling to the 31st century and becoming a legionnaire. </p>
<p>Fancast: Melissa Benoist</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lar Gand/Mon-El</p>
<p>Description: Originally born to the sister planet of Krypton, Daxam, Lar Gand had left his planet to escape his people’s xenophobic nature and lack of regard for the suffering of other life outside of their own. He originally came to Earth when Clark was still a young teenager, however as his pod crash landed, when he awoke, Lar Gand had no memory of who he was or where he came from. Lar Gand was rescued by the Young Clark and was given the name Mon-El. Clark assumed that Lar Gand was also from Krypton as he shared many of his same abilities, the two working together as close friends and comrades. However, it would not last as Mon-El’s daxamite physiology and due to an accident during a fight, Mon-El fell weak to lead poisoning and was dying. Clark did what he could to save his life by sending Mon-El into the phantom zone until he could find a cure. But Mon-El would remain there until he would be rescued and cured by the legion of superheroes, 1000 years later. In his new life, Mon-El shared the adventures of him and the young Superboy. Eventually he joined their team and became field leader. Sometime later, Supergirl had come to the future and joined them, helping her settle into the future timeline and legion base. The two having grown close ever since. </p>
<p>Fancast: Chris Wood</p>
<p> </p>
<p>James ‘Jimmy’ Olsen</p>
<p>Description: Jimmy Olsen is a fellow co-worker to Clark Kent and Lois Lane, as well as Superman's best pal. Jimmy started out as a young intern taking photos for small town newspapers until he finally got the big break to go work for the Daily Planet in Metropolis. Upon his first day actively out on the scenes to get photos for a new story, Jimmy got the first photo of Superman when the man of steel made his debut to the world. While not being the toughest or strongest, Jimmy always believed in seeking the truth and standing up for a little guy. Not being afraid to help if things get up even if it's something as simple as standing up to a bully. After getting into trouble on 'a few occasions' with supervillain attacks, Jimmy had become good friends with Superman. Even deemed by the public as 'Superman's best pal.'</p>
<p>Fancast: Aaron Ashmore</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex Danvers</p>
<p>Description: Alex Danvers is a genius scientist and medical doctor, graduated from National City Tech High School, now working at S.T.A.R Labs, under doctor Emile Hamilton. Following in her parents footsteps Eliza and Jeremiah Danvers. who were also known biomedical scientists. During Kara’s initial years on Earth, she attended National City Tech High, under the alias ‘Linda Lee’. While there, she struggled to fit in until Alex came along and became Kara’s first real friends she met on Earth. The two had become quick friends and had a sister like bond ever since. As a scientist and doctor at S.T.A.R Labs, Alex had gotten to work closely with Superman and Supergirl, helping them with many of their superhero duties. </p>
<p>Fancast: Chyler Leigh</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Winn Schott Jr.</p>
<p>Description: Winn Schott is a computer and tech programming genius who often works fixing various computer and technology issues. Growing up, Win had a rough childhood especially with his father being publicly known supervillain, Toyman. Oftentimes he ended up getting pushed around and would be left alone. However even in that isolation, part of Winn remained optimistic and compassionate towards others. Focusing on his school studies and love of geek culture (comics, movies, etc). One day, while attending National City Technical High School, he had met and become friends with 'Linda Lee'. Even growing a crush on her, however the feeling was not mutual despite how much Kara appreciated having Winn as a friend. When Kara first became Supergirl, Winn was the first person she went to and trusted about her powers and superhero activities, wanting his help as surveillance and being her partner.</p>
<p>Fancast: Jeremy Jordan</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mongul</p>
<p>Description: Mongul is an alien tyrant known to have taken down multiple opponents and had brutally taken them down without mercy. For all of his life, he believed the strong should be able to control and even destroy the weak as they pleased and the only way to get what you want, is to beat those who stand in your way into submission. On his planet known as 'Warworld', warriors had been brought across to battle in his arena until only the victor was left standing. After defying him time and time again, not only was Superman able to dismantle his empire on Warworld but also imprisoned him and locked Mongul away somewhere where he would never be able to hurt anyone ever again. On the day of Mongul's exile and imprisonment, Mongul swore to Kal-El that one day he would return and he would break and kill everyone he loved and cared about. And only after when he was done and Superman was left with nothing, Mongul would give him the sweet release of death.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>